Oh, putain de merde!
by Ledgea
Summary: Minerva MacGonagall avait déjà eu à subir une génération de Potter et Malfoy et voilà que la deuxième génération décidait à son tour de jouer avec ses nerfs, certes d'une manière plus pacifique mais qui risquait d'occasionner tout autant de dégâts. Elle soupira, elle aurait vraiment du prendre sa retraite quand on le lui avait proposé.


Oh, putain de merde!

- Oh, putain de merde! GINNY!

* * *

- Oh, putain de merde! ASTORIA!

* * *

- Oh, putain de merde! ALBUS!

Albus Severus Potter, assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle, détourna les yeux de son bol de porridge et se tourna vers son frère, James, qui venait de, littéralement, hurler son prénom. Les deux adolescents s'attirèrent par la même occasion l'attention de tous les élèves et professeurs présents. James s'arrêta derrière son frère, plaqua le journal ouvert sur la première page sur la table et dit:

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça?

Albus regarda la photo couvrant la première page en entier avant de murmurer:

- Oh, putain de merde!

Il releva les yeux sans entendre James qui lui demandait des explications et les fixa sur la table des Serpentards. Il eut juste le temps de voir Scorpius Malfoy écraser le journal sur la table puis sortir en courant de la grande salle devant les murmures des élèves. Il réfléchit deux secondes avant de se lever, de bousculer son frère puis de partir à la suite de l'autre élève en criant:

- Scorpius!

Son frère le regarda disparaître derrière les portes avant de s'élancer à sa suite en criant son prénom. Rose Weasley prit alors le journal abandonné, regarda la photo sur la première page avant de murmurer à son tour:

- Oh, putain de merde!

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de son école pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle sifflotait tranquillement, on était dimanche et rien de dérangeant n'arrivait jamais le dimanche. C'est alors qu'elle vit arriver un élève, un serpentard, qui courrait dans les couloirs. Elle soupira, combien de fois devrait-elle répéter qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Elle arrêta l'élève d'un bras et annonça:

- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit arriver Albus Potter… en courant. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous ce matin?

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter, il est interdit de…

- ALBUS!

La directrice se tourna vers l'élève qui avait osé l'interrompre si rudement et qui arrivait en courant lui aussi.

- Mr Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de…

- Scorpius, la coupa Albus, je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment désolé. J'aurais du faire plus attention hier, tout est de ma faute. Mais tu verras tout va bien se passer.

Le Serpentard, que la directrice n'avait pas encore identifié et qui se trouvait être Scorpius Malfoy, se retourna vers Albus Potter, au plus grand étonnement de Minerva et s'effondra à genoux. Le plus jeune des frères Potter s'approcha immédiatement de lui et se mit lui aussi sur ses genoux.

- Ça ne va pas bien se passer, Al! Commença Scorpius.

Depuis quand ces deux adolescents réussissaient à avoir une conversation aimable l'un avec l'autre se demanda la directrice de Poudlard qui observait la scène sans rien comprendre.

- Je vais me faire tuer par mon père. Je vais me faire laminer. Il ne voudra plus qu'on se voit… plus jamais.

Sa voix se brisa à ce moment là et il éclata en sanglot. Là encore la directrice s'étonna, depuis quand un Malfoy pleurait-il en public? Et depuis quand un Potter consolait-il un Malfoy en le prenant dans ses bras? Elle se tourna donc vers la troisième et dernière personne:

- James, que se passe t-il donc? Demanda t-elle

Pour son plus grand agacement celui-ci l'ignora et se tourna vers son frère.

- Alors c'est vrai Al? C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent dans le journal?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent dans le journal, James, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Minerva allait poser une nouvelle question quand le professeur Londubat arriva en courant, encore, pensa t-elle.

- Madame la directrice, commença t-il, on a un problème, un gros problème.

Elle haussa un sourcil, quel gros problème pouvait bien arriver un dimanche. Neville Londubat continua:

- Les couples Potter et Malfoy sont devant la grille de l'école… ils exigent de voir leurs enfants et je crois qu'ils ont commencé à se battre, grimaça t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin?

- Vous n'avez pas vu le journal? Demanda le professeur en lui tendant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'empara du journal. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page où s'étalait, en grand, une photo qui représentait Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy en train… de s'embrasser. Et là, la gravité de la situation la frappa. Les Malfoy et les Potter allaient s'étriper si personne n'intervenait. Elle regarda brièvement les deux adolescents au sol, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris sa retraite il y a six ans quand on le lui avait proposé. Elle avait déjà eu à subir une génération de Potter et Malfoy et voilà que la deuxième génération décidait à son tour de jouer avec ses nerfs, certes d'une manière plus pacifique mais qui risquait d'occasionner tout autant de dégâts. Elle soupira, elle aurait vraiment du prendre sa retraite quand on le lui avait proposé. Elle se tourna vers James:

- Mr Potter, je vous prierai d'accompagner votre frère et Mr Malfoy dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est chocogrenouille. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Londubat et moi-même allons essayer d'empêcher un massacre devant les portes de mon école.

* * *

James eut à peine conscience de ce que la directrice lui disait. Il regardait fixement son frère et son soi-disant meilleur ennemi. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble? N'étaient-ils pas sensés se haïr? Il se rappela alors que son frère lui avait un jour dit, au cours de sa troisième année, que lui et Scorpius ne se haïssaient pas, ils ne se connaissaient pas et se battaient uniquement parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'eux. A bien y réfléchir, Scorpius Malfoy n'avait jamais dit un mot de travers, jamais rien contre les sorciers nés-moldus, rien contre les moldus en général et rien contre eux, les Potter et les Weasley. Il était plutôt calme et… transparent, oui c'était bien le mot. S'il ne se battait pas avec Albus, on le remarquait pas. D'ailleurs ces batailles n'allaient jamais très loin, aucun des deux combattants n'avaient jamais été envoyés à l'hôpital. James avait lui-même envoyé quelques sort à Malfoy au cours de ces cinq dernières années mais ce dernier n'avait jamais répliqué. Une idée le frappa alors: Scorpius n'était pas Draco Malfoy et Albus n'était pas Harry Potter. Il s'accroupit alors près du couple et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun:

- Ça va aller, murmura t-il, vous allez voir. On va tout arranger.

Il laissa quelques minutes à Scorpius pour sécher ses larmes avant d'emmener son frère et le petit copain de ce dernier - il devait bien l'appeler comme ça maintenant, non?- dans le bureau de la directrice.

* * *

La directrice de Poudlard et son professeur de botanique marchaient activement en direction des portes du château d'où leur provenaient des cris tels que:

- … ton fils a corrompu le mien…

- … il l'a sûrement fait chanter pour qu'il l'embrasse…

- … et regarde où sont posées ses mains, si je l'attrape…

- … et le tien, t'as vu où se trouve sa langue…

- … mais qui voudrait sortir avec ton fils, Potter et faire parti d'une famille qui…

- … sûre qu'il a du le violer…

-… ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça…

- … famille de pédales…

Puis les cris se turent et des éclairs de plusieurs couleurs fusèrent. La directrice se mit à courir, et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé avec ces petits oiseaux qui l'avaient réveillée en douceur. Elle arriva enfin devant la grille et le spectacle qu'elle y trouva était affligeant. Peut être que le petit Scorpius avait raison d'avoir peur de se faire tuer finalement. Elle ouvrit la grille fermée magiquement, se protégea d'un "protego" quand un sort hors de contrôle faillit la frapper et entendit Neville arriver derrière elle. Elle soupira et cria:

- Allez vous bientôt vous calmer?

Personne ne lui répondit et les quatre personnes présentes continuèrent à se battre. Apparemment aucun sort impardonnable n'était jeté mais elle remarqua un sort d'une couleur violette se diriger sur Astoria Malfoy et se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un "sectumsempra".

- Voudriez vous bien vous calmer? Essaya t-elle à nouveau sans plus de résultat.

Elle soupira plus fort, dévia un nouveau sort, leva sa baguette et désarma les Malfoy pendant que Neville faisait de même avec les Potter. Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers la directrice et le professeur en se massant le poignet.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, en SILENCE, je crois que certaines personnes vous attendent.

Elle prit les baguettes de la main de Neville et les fourra dans sa robe de sorcière, pas question de les leur rendre. Elle tenait à sa vie et ses élèves aussi.

* * *

Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc de Poudlard. Quand ils passèrent devant la grande salle, des élèves passèrent leur tête par la porte pour voir passer le convoi.

- Papa, s'écria une jeune fille.

- Pas maintenant Lily, on a des choses à faire, dit il les dents serrées.

Elle hocha la tête:

- Sois gentil avec Al, il n'a rien fait de mal.

Harry secoua la tête, rien fait de mal? RIEN FAIT DE MAL? Il avait embrassé le fils de la fouine, le pire trouillard, traître et arrogant des sang-purs qui avait jamais existé mais il n'avait rien fait de mal non, bien sûr. Il grogna à nouveau:

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi Potter tu sais, commença Malfoy.

- Peut être, mais toi personne ne va dire que tu es relié avec une famille de Mangemorts, ah pardon vous en êtes déjà une!

- Je ne te permets pas!

- Je me permets ce que je veux, répliqua t-il.

- Je croyais avoir demandé le SILENCE, reprit la directrice en les foudroyant du regard.

Elle les vit baisser les yeux et elle sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son autorité. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'escalier qui menait à son bureau. Elle donna le mot de passe et fit monter les quatre parents d'élève avant de se tourner vers le professeur Londubat.

- Neville, auriez vous l'obligeance de disperser l'attroupement qui a du se former dans la grande salle. Je vous laisse vous occuper de tous les problèmes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Pendant ce temps, je vais tâcher d'empêcher la troisième guerre sorcière de commencer.

Il hocha la tête:

- Bonne chance madame la directrice.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, elle allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

Quand Minerva MacGonagall arriva dans son bureau, l'atmosphère était si tendue qu'elle avait l'impression que la pièce allait exploser. Elle vit d'un côté Scorpius et Albus, toujours enlacés, James qui se trouvait devant eux et foudroyait les adultes du regard comme s'il les défiait de dire un seul mot et les quatre adultes qui regardaient leurs fils avec… étonnement voire colère. Elle fit apparaître sept chaises devant son bureau, fit signe aux différentes personnes de s'asseoir et s'installa à sa place. Elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche et le foudroya du regard. Il se tut.

- Très bien, commença t-elle, messieurs Potter et Malfoy, j'aimerais savoir de quand date cette photo, dit elle en leur montrant le journal du matin.

Elle vit les quatre adultes grimacer mais n'y fit pas attention.

- Elle a été prise hier, répondit Albus, à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle hocha la tête, elle s'en doutait, il y avait eu une sortie dans le petit village hier.

- Saviez vous que vous étiez pris en photo?

- Non, répondit à son tour Scorpius.

Elle hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et demanda:

- Etiez vous consentants, tous les deux, pour ce baiser?

Elle pointa sa baguette sur James qui s'apprêtait à parler, son doigt sur Astoria Malfoy et lança son regard le plus noir vers Ginny, elle ne tenait pas à être interrompue.

- Oui, répondirent les deux adolescents. Elle vit leurs mains se serrer plus fort, apparemment ils attendaient l'orage, qui ne vint pas.

- Très bien, alors ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment avez-vous fini par vous mettre en couple alors qu'il y a encore une demi-heure j'aurais pu jurer, comme le reste de l'école, je pense, que vous vous détestiez. Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne vous interrompra.

Elle regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers Albus qui commença son récit:

- Et bien tout a commencé deux semaines après la rentrée de notre première année…

* * *

Albus avait onze ans, il venait de rentrer à Poudlard et était très fier d'être à Gryffondor. Il attendait patiemment avec sa cousine, Rose, et le reste des élèves de sa maison que le professeur de potions daigne ouvrir la porte. Ils se retournèrent quand ils virent les Serpentards arriver mais se désintéressèrent très vite de ces derniers. Il ne s'était pas écoulé trois secondes avant que Rose ne lève sa baguette et ne prononce "protego" - elle était très en avance pour son âge- ce qui empêcha Albus de se faire frapper par un sortilège dans le dos.

- Qui a fait ça? Demanda t-elle

Personne ne répondit mais les Serpentards regardèrent tous dans la direction d'un petit blond. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de hausser les épaules.

- Malfoy, on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris, reprit elle.

- Laisse tomber Rose, la coupa Albus.

Et il se détourna en entraînant sa cousine. Il avait à peine regardé le jeune homme mais avait compris, ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé le sort.

Deux semaines plus tard, Scorpius fut frappé d'un sortilège de crache-limaces et s'enfuit vers les toilettes les plus proches. Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers le groupe de Gryffondors le plus proche et virent Albus. Ils pensèrent immédiatement qu'il avait lancé le sort mais personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque. Hors c'était Jake Broadwood, un de ses condisciples, qui l'avait lancé.

A la fin du cours, il se rendit dans les toilettes et y trouva Scorpius, occupé à cracher des limaces. Albus s'assit à côté de lui et s'excusa. Scorpius ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et lui expliqua que les élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'ils se haïssent et se battent. Comme leurs pères.

* * *

- C'est ce jour là que nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux, si l'on ne voulait pas recevoir de sorts trop puissants d'on ne savait qui, que l'on se batte. Mais on ne se haïssait pas, on ne se connaissait pas, on ne faisait que ce qui était attendu de nous, termina Scorpius.

La directrice hocha la tête. Cela expliquait pourquoi aucun des deux élèves n'avait jamais fini à l'hôpital.

- On a passé nos deux premières années comme ça, continua Albus, mais tout a changé un soir de novembre de notre troisième année.

* * *

- Je m'ennuie, soupira Albus.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire tes devoirs, répliqua Rose.

- Pas envie. James, je peux avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs?

- En-haut, lui répondit-il, cachée dans ma malle, dans mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

Albus monta les marches quatre à quatre, se glissa dans la chambre de son frère et en ressortit avec la carte. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et se mit à étudier la carte. Un point solitaire, Scorpius Malfoy, attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir.

- Te fait pas chopper, lui cria James, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

- T'en fais pas, lui répondit-il en lui montrant la carte.

Puis il se mit à la rechercher de Scorpius. Il le trouva dans un couloir sombre, éloigné des passages les plus usités, assis dans le noir en train de pleurer. Il resta quelques moments debout devant lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il gentiment.

- Tout le monde me hait…

* * *

- De là date le début de notre amitié, dit Albus.

- Pendant nos troisième et quatrième années, on s'est retrouvés tous les mardi soir dans ce couloir. Parfois on devait bouger à cause de Rusard mais en général c'était plutôt calme. On a du se faire attraper deux fois…

- Trois fois, rectifia Albus.

- Trois fois et on a prétendu qu'on était sortis de nos dortoirs pour se battre. Tout le monde nous croyait. En fait, on se racontait nos vies, tout ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui allait, enfin on parlait de tout et de rien. Et tout a basculé le dernier mardi avant les grandes vacances de notre quatrième année.

Albus sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, ignora la mise en garde de son frère concernant le couvre-feu et alla rejoindre Scorpius. Il le trouva assis dans le noir, il l'attendait. Il sprit place à côté de lui et Scorpius lui raconta son horrible week-end:

- Toutes mes affaires de cours avaient disparu, j'ai retrouvé tous mes devoirs faits en avance dans la cheminée à moitié consumé et j'ai du faire trois fois le tour du château avant de retrouver tous mes livres.

- Personne ne t'a aidé?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'ami.

- Tu m'as moi.

- Je sais. Mais ça l'aurait un peu mal fait de me pointer devant votre salle commune pour te demander de m'aider à récupérer mes livres.

- Il faudra bien qu'ils l'acceptent un jour, qu'on est ami.

- Qu'on est qu'ami, murmura Scorpius.

- T'as dis quelque chose Scorp?

Scorpius posa alors sa main sur la joue d'Albus, il approcha doucement son visage du sien et murmura:

- Je crois que je vais regretter ce que je vais faire.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Scorpius, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus et l'embrassa.

* * *

- J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à l'aider à finir ses derniers devoirs pour la dernière semaine de cours puis on s'est quitté pendant deux mois.

La directrice remarqua que Drago Malfoy avait un teint un peu verdâtre, peut être le fait d'apprendre que c'était son fils qui avait fait le premier pas. Quand aux Potter, ils semblaient choqués et se demandaient sûrement si leur fils avait été consentant lors de ce premier baiser. Et puis il y avait James Potter qui arborait un sourire idiot, le plus idiot qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle se retourna vers les deux adolescents pour qu'ils continuent.

- On a recommencé à se voir le mardi dès la première semaine de la cinquième année. Mais on a reparlé du baiser qu'un mois plus tard.

* * *

Scorpius et Albus étaient assis à une table dans une salle de classe inoccupée, ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Ils aimaient travailler ensemble mais ce soir Albus ne tenait pas en place.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Al? Demanda Scorpius.

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Arrête, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Albus posa sa plume et se tourna vers son ami. Il se tordit les mains et se tritura les lèvres avant de parler:

- Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances.

- Toi aussi.

- Mais… tu m'as manqué plus que les autres années… beaucoup plus. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai vu cette fille là… tu sais la grande blonde…

- Paige Summer?

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Et…

- Et elle te tournait autour. Et puis j'ai repensé à avant les vacances et… je crois que je suis jaloux.

Scorpius le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Albus le vit et se détourna:

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, dit il en ramassant sa plume.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Scorpius s'approcha d'Albus, le fit s'éloigner de la table et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué… beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Et ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. Ils en oublièrent leurs devoirs pour dix minutes avant qu'Albus ne toussote:

- Il faut vraiment que je finisse mon devoir de métamorphose.

Scorpius rigola mais se rassit sur sa chaise.

* * *

- C'est cette nuit là qu'on est vraiment devenu un couple, annonça Scorpius.

- Je le savais que t'avais quelqu'un Al, et dire que t'as jamais… interrompit James avant de se ratatiner sur sa chaise devant le regard de MacGonagall.

- Cela fait donc sept mois que vous êtes en couple? Demanda la directrice.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Qui est au courant?

- Personne, répondit Albus.

- Et pour la photo de hier?

- On est allé tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard, séparément, commença Albus, et Scorpius m'avait dit qu'il aimerait bien me voir parce que ça allait être difficile pour nous de continuer le mardi soir avec les examens qui approchent. Et puis moi, j'avais aussi envie de voir mon petit copain…

Les quatre parents grimacèrent en entendant ce mot. James arborait encore et toujours son sourire idiot.

- … donc on s'est donné rendez-vous dans le bois autour de la cabane hurlante. J'ai semé les journalistes à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai fait quatre fois le tour du village, au moins cinq détours dans la forêt pour être sûr que personne ne me suivait mais quelque chose a du m'échapper. Et ce matin James a crié mon nom dans la grande salle et m'a montré le journal.

Elle se tourna vers Scorpius:

- Je l'attendais depuis un petit moment. Je suis sûr que personne ne m'a suivi et je n'ai vu personne le suivre. Et ce matin, quand j'ai reçu le journal, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie. J'ai pensé à ce qu'allait dire mon père et je suis parti en courant.

- Et qu'auriez vous fait si je ne vous avais pas stoppé?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pensais qu'à la tour d'astronomie et à sa hauteur.

- Tu voulais te suicider? S'exclama Albus. Pour ça?

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait une fois là bas. Je me disais que peut être ça serait toujours plus rapide que ce qui m'attendait à la maison.

Albus le regarda quelques instants avec les yeux ronds avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ne me fais jamais, jamais ça, tu entends, jamais!

Scorpius enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Albus en hochant la tête.

- Mais comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que nous te ferions du mal? Demanda Drago d'une voix indignée.

Scorpius se tourna vers son père et baissa la tête:

- Père, à la maison, tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin aux Potter est tabou. Tu t'énerves dès qu'on parle d'eux et tu te rappelles la fois où grand-père et grand-mère sont venus manger à la maison et m'ont demandé si je n'avais pas un Potter de la même année que moi à l'école?

Drago hocha la tête:

- Tu t'es mis dans un tel état de fureur, tu as cassé tout ce qui se trouvait à ta portée en criant que tu ne voulais pas entendre ce nom maudit sous ton toit et que je ne devais rien avoir à faire avec cette famille. Maman m'a envoyé dans ma chambre et… j'ai pleuré toute l'après-midi, c'était pendant les dernières grandes vacances. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu les détestes autant. Et après ça, je me suis imaginé tellement de scénario, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, sur la façon dont je t'annoncerai que je sors avec Albus Potter et que je… l'aime.

- T'en fais pas, c'est à peu près la même chose chez nous, ajouta Albus, sauf que c'est plutôt oncle Ron qui se met en colère quand le nom de Malfoy est prononcé. Papa et Maman ne font que rajouter de l'eau sur le feu car ils trouvent ça marrant de le voir s'énerver, jusqu'à ce que tante Hermione intervienne.

- C'est vraiment pas joli à voir, crut bon d'ajouter James.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter James, grinça Harry.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- James, siffla Ginny.

- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, c'est toi-même qui le…

- Très bien, James, nous avons compris. Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, vous pouvez y aller. Je tiens à parler encore un peu avec vos parents. Nous vous retrouverons quand nous aurons fini.

Tous les trois se levèrent.

- Merci Madame la directrice, dirent Albus et Scorpius.

- De rien. Il était temps que vos familles mettent fin à trente ans de guerre basée sur une mauvaise impression…

- Mauvaise impression, hurla Harry, non mais…

- Assis Monsieur Potter, hurla la directrice et il obéit.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit elle aux adolescents d'une voix radoucie.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de quitter le bureau. Après ce qu'ils venait de voir, ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'énerver la directrice.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et, une fois arrivés en bas, entendirent des cris. Albus et Scorpius levèrent les yeux.

- Vous en faites pas, dit James, ça va prendre du temps mais ils vont s'y faire. La vieille réussira bien à leur faire entendre raison. Bon je file, j'ai encore des devoirs à rattraper! Bonne aprem, leur cria t-il en s'éloignant.

- Merci James, lui cria Albus en retour.

- De quoi?

Scorpius et Albus marchèrent quelques instants en silence, ils ne se lâchaient pas la main.

- Il est cool ton frère.

- Ouais, si j'avais su qu'il réagirait comme ça, je lui aurais dit plus tôt! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que j'ai un devoir de potion à terminer, marmonna Albus, tu veux bien m'aider?

- Pas de problème, mais tu m'aides pour la métamorphose.

- On se retrouve à la bibliothèque.

- A tout de suite.

Mais avant de laisser partir son petit ami, Scorpius l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime aussi, rigola Albus.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger aux cuisines où Kreattur leur apporta un repas. Ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à se montrer dans la grande salle. Dans l'après-midi, ils pratiquèrent quelques uns des sortilèges dont ils auraient besoin pour passer leurs B.U.S.E. avant de se décider à sortir dans le parc. La plupart des élèves chuchotaient sur leur passage mais ils les ignoraient. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, près du lac et attendirent tranquillement que le temps passe.

Ce fut la sœur d'Albus, Lily, qui les trouva en premier. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, juste le temps de les serrer dans ses bras, de leur dire qu'elle s'en fichait de la réaction de leur père et qu'elle aimait son frère comme il était. Et ajouta aussi qu'elle serait ravie de faire plus ample connaissance avec Scorpius. Puis elle repartit en sautillant.

Les suivants à arriver furent les amis d'Albus avec à leur tête Rose, sa cousine, la fille de l'homme le plus anti-Malfoy de la famille. Elle était accompagnée de William Finnigan, Edward Hill et Jane Michael. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur avant que Rose ne demande:

- On peut se joindre à vous?

Albus leur fit signe que oui.

- Très bien. Alors je me présente. Je suis Rose Weasley, voici Jane Michael, William Finnigan et Edward Hill.

- Scorpius Malfoy. Enchanté.

Les quatre amis d'Albus s'assirent alors avec eux.

- Alors depuis quand vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Jane avec curiosité.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius sourit.

* * *

Albus était installé à la table des Gryffondors avec son petit ami et ses amis quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Ils virent entrer la directrice, passablement épuisée, qui fit signe aux deux adolescents de la suivre. Ils se levèrent et sortirent accompagnés par les murmures de tous les élèves.

- Vos parents sont de vraies têtes de mule, commença t-elle, mais j'ai réussi à leur faire à peu près entendre raison. Ils ne se supportent toujours pas, il ne faut quand même pas attendre de miracle mais ils sont prêts à faire des efforts pour essayer de vous connaître.

Les deux adolescents lâchèrent des soupirs soulagés.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout aille pour le mieux. Mais au moins vous ne risquez pas de vous faire tuer par vos parents. Quoique monsieur Malfoy, j'éviterais, si j'étais vous, de me présenter devant vos grands-parents pour quelques temps et vous, monsieur Potter, devant votre oncle.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Ils veulent vous dire deux mots avant de partir.

Elle les laissa devant la porte du château. Ils se sourirent et chacun se dirigea vers sa famille.

* * *

Scorpius s'arrêta devant ses parents, il remarqua que son père avait un œil au beurre noir mais ne dit rien.

- Scorpius, commença Drago, je ne peux pas dire que nous soyons…heureux. Mais nous allons essayer de faire un effort, rajouta t-il devant l'expression alarmée de son fils.

- Merci.

- Remercie ta directrice, ajouta sa mère, sans elle rien n'aurait été possible. Juste une question: pourquoi… pourquoi lui?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- C'est la seule personne qui ne m'a pas jugé par mon nom de famille. Pour tous les autres j'étais le fils du Mangemort. Au mieux ils m'évitent, au pire ils me font des crasses. C'est le seul qui m'ait compris. Je pense que c'est parce que, lui aussi, on le juge uniquement par son nom de famille.

Ses parents hochèrent la tête. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps que la scolarité de leur fils serait dure. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras et Astoria lui murmura:

- Il pourra venir une semaine chez nous cet été, on veut quand même essayé de le connaître. Et tu iras passer une semaine chez eux.

- Merci Mère, merci Père, dit Scorpius.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Albus s'avança jusqu'à ses parents. Ils avaient le visage fermé et son père avait une lèvre éclatée.

- Albus, commença Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée, nous n'aurions jamais du réagir comme ça. On aurait d'abord du essayer de comprendre avant de juger.

- Mouais, enfin ça reste un Malfoy.

- Harry!

- Désolé. Ecoute, il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps. On n'efface pas trente ans de haine comme ça, mais on va faire un effort, c'est promis. MacGonagall nous a bien fait comprendre que Scorpius n'était pas son père.

- Merci.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Tout va bien se passer. MacGonagall a aussi lancé une idée, tu iras passer une semaine chez les Malfoy pendant les vacances et il viendra une semaine chez nous. Comme ça on pourra apprendre à le connaître.

- Merci beaucoup, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous.

- On va aussi mettre la famille au courant, grimaça Harry, avant que tu ne sois harcelé.

Albus hocha la tête. Harry et Ginny serrèrent leur fils dans leur bras avant de s'en aller. Albus rejoignit Scorpius et lui prit la main:

- Ça allait?

- Mouais et toi?

- Pareil, ils t'ont dit qu'on va pouvoir se voir deux semaines pendant les vacances.

- J'ai hâte, sourit Scorpius.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la grimace de leurs parents qui s'étaient retournés pour leur dire au revoir. Mais, au moins, aucune insulte ni aucun sort ne fusa. Ils faisaient des progrès, observa la directrice MacGonagall de loin.

* * *

Il était sept heures du soir et Ronald Weasley n'avait toujours pas trouvé le journal du jour. Sa femme lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas arrivé, il avait alors envoyé un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier qui lui était revenu trois heures plus tard en annonçant que le journal avait bien été livré.

- Hermione, où est le journal?

Sa femme, assise dans le salon, soupira. Elle allait devoir le lui montrer.

- Ronald assied toi, s'il te plaît.

Il lui obéit. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon quand sa femme l'appelait par son prénom en entier. Elle sortit le journal de sous le coussin du canapé où elle l'avait caché et dit:

- Ron, ne t'énerve surtout pas, d'accord?

- Pourquoi tu as caché le journal?

- Ron? Dit elle en insistant sur la fin de son prénom.

- D'accord Mione, je ne m'énerverai pas.

Elle lui tendit le journal et il l'ouvrit à la première page avant de dire:

- Oh, putain de merde. OH, PUTAIN DE MERDE. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry, tout de suite.

The end


End file.
